Hdn:sagas prologue 2 ultra
by Proudshelby
Summary: In the ultra dimension there is a person trying to get credits when a encounter with a ancient dragon changed everything join us in this adventure as we prepare Hdn:sagas (this is prologue of a big story I plan on doing this is prologue 2)
1. Chapter 1: the cpu and the girl

In ultra dimension

* * *

(Near laststation)There is a girl doing a quest that's easy ( but for her it was difficult ) her name is Andrea she was making good progress in the quest when a ancient dragon appears well this was bad luck for anyone that is low level (she was lv 15 the dragon was lv 40 let's just say she got rest and got smashed into a tree) Andrea:"gah I knew I shouldn't have grabbed that quest but I was low on credits so I picked it well looks like it's the end for me" ( it would if cpu black heart(noire)wasn't flying above at that exact moment and noticed the person(Andrea) in trouble ) black heart:"look out!" (Black heart blocked the attack with enough force that it could make someone lose consenseness...which happened to Andrea perfect...)

...

5 hours later

Andrea:"ow what happened?"

noire:"your in laststation' basilicom also how did you survive that ancient dragon that was lv40 and your lv15?"

Andrea:" I-i don't know...

* * *

*hey guys Proudshelby here and welcome to the second prologue I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of hdn:sagas prologue 2 ultra and let me say I'll have the 1st chapter of the four prologue's near 200 words since I need to plan them in a way that makes sense to a certain degree at least anyway catch y'all later*


	2. Chapter 2: the tsun and the snoozer

Noire:"what do you mean you 'don't know'?"

Andrea:" it means exactly what it means and...what's your name?"

noire:" I'm noire or more commonly known as cpu black heart "

andrea:"your cpu black heart but why did you bring me here"

noire:"n-no reason I just wanted to make sure you were alright that

's all"

(Andrea didn't buy this for a second)

noire:"anyway I plan on seeing plutia later so you can come if you want"

andrea:"sure besides I could make friends with her maybe make friends "

(ten minutes later)

noire:"hey plutia I came to visit and I brought someone"

plutia:" oh...hey noire I was about to have a nap...oh who's that..."

(after a lengthy explanation that the author couldn't be bothered to write)

plutia:"oh..ok guess we can be friends...Andy"

Andrea:"Andy?"

plutia:"yeah Andy is a nickname I gave you since I gave Neptune a nickname as well..."

andrea:"ok and who's this nep-"

 *** BOOM ***

Andrea+plutia:"whoa what was that?!"

noire:" it could be a attack come on plutia!"

plutia:"ok noire"

(noire and plutia transform into there hdd forms black heart and the source of some people's trauma iris heart and They went to where the sound was oh...and Andrea followed although 5 hours and 29 mins ago she was beaten by a ancient dragon but went anyway)

all three of them:"well that can't be good"

* * *

*hey guys Proudshelby here this chapter I planned on keeping this adventure/friendship but drama/friendship seemed more appropriate but anyway sorry for the cliffhanger but I been working on this chapter trying to make it feel just right but anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and see y'all later*


	3. Chapter 3: the strong and the red

All three of them:"well this can't be good" (they couldn't be more right oh yeah forgot to mention but there is a very huge creature in the sky)

black heart:"plutia lets go!"

Iris heart:" sure but next time I'll take lead"

Black heart:"s-sure"

(both CPUs flew towards the huge creature but the huge creature despite its size is as if not faster than the CPUs)

black heart:"how is it so fast?"

iris heart:"this will be fun~"

( iris heart attack the creature but the attack got block and she got hit by the other (arm?) and was ko'd way to fast for a cpu)

black heart:"plutia I'll make you pay!"

(black heart attacked but the exact same thing happened)

?:" wow is that all the CPUs have huh there is a person that came with them heh I guess I'll have some fun"

( the creature took a human-esqu form and dashed and prepared to attack a silent Andrea that was so shocked that she couldn't move when suddenly some one blocked the attack)

?:"wow trying to attack a defenseless person you must be a spoiled sport to not even let people a chance don't you agree Neptune?" (Neptune suddenly appeared out of thin air) neptune(spirit):" yeah I would have to agree with you proud"

proud:" yeah let's go and you stay back"(proud broke the clash and attacked faster than the (person?) which was enough to send it flying several feet away) proud:"hurry get into the portal now!" (Proud had prepared a exit portal that allowed two people to enter and Andrea took the portal out and the portal shut behind her) proud:"Neptune let's do that move" Neptune(spirit):"sure but it only lasts 5 minutes since we haven't used it much"

proud:"well we need to send it flying just far enough so I can reopen the portal and get us out"

neptune(spirit):"sigh fine but try to end it before the time limit ends"

(Neptune(spirit) activated hdd and became Purple Heart)

purple heart(spirit):"ready?"

proud:"ready"

proud+Purple Heart(spirit):" **FUSE!** "

(Purple Heart(spirit) dashed into proud And proud gained a spirit hdd form over his outfit the Fusion is highly unstable as well but becomes more stable the more it's used)

Proud(spirit):"get ready **HAAAA!** "

(proud(spirit) dashed and attacked the (person?) and spent the first 4 mins in a struggle)

proud(spirit):" I guess I'll need to finish this fight now... **CROSS COMBINATION!** "

(proud(spirit) used cross combination so fast that it when cross combination finished it practically sent the (person?) flying and the Fusion ended at that exact moment)

Neptune(spirit):" that is not is not a good feeling every time we use that"

proud:"I agree with you 100 percent but it was needed anyway time to reopen the portal"

(proud reopened the portal and entered which of course the portal shut right behind him)

proud:" let me guess want a explanation on the (person?) thing is I don't have a answer for you there but a answer to the reason why I appeared and with the portals and all that well it's from this"

(proud showed Andrea the old cpu core)

proud:"and before you ask every dimension timeline and of course story is in danger from the (person?) so yeah this will be a fun adventure..."

* * *

*hey guys Proudshelby here and I finally got this finished so I hope you enjoyed and see y'all later*


End file.
